Unwanted Feelings
by lovesucker
Summary: Five years couldn’t erase the memories, good and bad. The moments held in each other’s arms and the times where their arguments left them brooding around the house for days. And was five lost years all it took to rekindle old feelings? SasuSaku


**Unwanted Feelings**

_1. Introduction_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

* * *

Five years couldn't erase the memories, good and bad. The moments held in each other's arms and the times where their arguments left them brooding around the house for days. 

_Sakura_

The daughter of proud, wealthy, well-known doctors, the Haruno's, was truly a gift from God. She was obedient, talented, the perfect student; commented all her teachers. She continuously smiled, was always vibrant and full of life and had dreams of following her mother and father's footsteps. How could any parent not but be proud of that? But the best reason for their pride was her beauty.

Her hair, the shade of the very flowers she was named after, was one of those traits where you would look at it funny and adore it at the same time. Tumbling over her shoulders in silky waves, it reached just the middle of her back. It was hard not to catch attention, especially since she was the heiress of the Haruno fortune, given the title by her beloved grandfather, who had passed away when she was just the tender age of eight.

She was too young to understand the true meaning of death at the time. Her parents had told her that death was merely a deep sleep.

Still, she did not understand.

When she had tried to wake up her grandfather, he all but remained silent and motionless in his coffin. Mother said that she had the voice of an angel, but when raised, it could wake up anyone from a coma. She did not know what the word meant then, but made an assumption that it was when someone slept for a long time. Until the age of twelve, had she come to realize that her grandfather was dead. Not the deep sleep dead, but as in the _gone forever _dead...

Her eyes, those two gems could fool anyone for the real thing. Through those emerald mirrors, reflected the pain inflicted deep within her and all the hurt she went through carefully concealed by a harbored happiness that was so hard to look past. It was those two jewels that fooled everyone. Made her seem as if she really was happy when she wasn't.

But though she was never content with her life, her unhappiness could not be revealed. She had to live up to all her titles. Heiress of the Haruno fortune, daughter of the best doctors in town, best student, etc.

Girls in her class were always glancing at her spitefully and talking behind her back. She just had to be the lucky one who had it all. Money. Looks. Talent.

If she wasn't what she was, the girls would've already had their claws dug deep into her unmarred, luminescent skin, scarring her forever.

She was everything every parent wished to have...

What every girl wished to be...

And the total opposite of the man she loved…

_Sasuke_

He was, and has always been, very realistic. The loss of his parents was the cause of his bitterness. He was alone. Had to come to his own decisions at a very young age. He had no choice but to. No parents. No family—excluding his older brother. He blamed it all on him. His brother was nothing but a murderer, the reason why he bore such a hatred for his own flesh and blood. He couldn't remember either one of them—how they looked like or what they adored and detested.

Had they loved him?

Had he in return?

He was isolated from the rest of the world. No one could relate to what he had gone through.

It was as if he replaced every trait Sakura didn't have. His strengths were her weakness. His weaknesses were her strengths.

If it weren't for Sakura, he would've been engulfed by total darkness.

And if it weren't for Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't have ever smiled a smile that reached her eyes.

They were the total, complete opposite of the other. So different. Some may think too different. Yet, though they could not find many things in common or to agree upon, they accepted one another as husband and wife.

They had eloped. Decided to marry in the nearest village they came to. She, barely the age of seventeen, and he, just a year older.

She was naïve then. Thought they were actually going to live happily ever after in a castle by the sea. But she was wrong. And she had to pay the consequences to realize the error of her ways.

It was nothing more than infatuation. It killed her to admit that her father was right all these years. What had she done? She had given up her own family to be with a love that was bound to go downhill. Had been disowned. And she was sorry. But she couldn't go back to them and pretend like nothing happened. She was on her own now. Thriving to make a living for herself. She realized that there wasn't much beauty in the world when you knew you were alone.

* * *


End file.
